


Night Tremors

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Community: hentai_contest, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko learns to appreciate earth bending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Tremors

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 50 “Frottage,” under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.
> 
> Thanks for pinking Kira!

Zuko laid in his bedroll, listening to the sounds of deep slumber coming from the rest of team avatar. He made himself comfortable on his stomach with his legs spread apart, he hoped seemingly naturally. Feigning sleep, he waited. It seemed a pointless pretense, but it was all part of the game and he didn’t write the rules for it.

“The game,” as Zuko referred to it in his head, had started about a week ago when he’d woken up to the odd sensation of something stroking his back, which was against the ground. He lay awake all night, waiting for it to happen again to make sure he wasn’t going crazy, but whatever it had been left him alone for the rest of the night.

The next night when it happened again, Zuko lay there calmly, instead of getting up, to see just what it would do. The ground beneath him gently moved along the parts of his body that were touching it. He concentrated on the sensation. It was almost like a hand, caressing him, exploring his body.

In the morning, Zuko watched Toph. He of course suspected the earth-bender, but she gave nothing away.

Every night since, Zuko alternated how he laid down for bed, giving her something new to discover. Each night’s adventure left him hard and aching. Tonight, he planned to try to push things a bit further.

He didn’t have to wait long for the now familiar feeling of the ground sliding against him. It slid smoothly along his stomach, going down and down, and then hesitated. Zuko tried to hide his anticipation and later his disappointment when the earth moved against his thigh and down his leg instead of its earlier downward path.

Zuko gasped when the earth suddenly and experimentally rubbed against his crotch. He waited, using as much control as he could muster as the ground got bolder. It seemed fascinated with his hardness. When he just couldn’t wait any longer, Zuko dragged his hips forward against the curious earth beneath him, and whined almost too loudly when the earth suddenly retreated.

“Fuck,” Zuko swore softly. He started mentally berating himself for, yet again, going too far and messing things up. But before he could turn over to take care of himself, the earth came back, experimentally pushing up against him again. Zuko pushed back and, instead of retreating, this time the earth moved against him.

They developed a delicious friction that made Zuko bite his arm to contain his groan as he came.

The earth slid away from his cock and up his body to caress the side of his face. The tenderness of the moment let the guilt and self-loathing creep back in to eat away the earlier euphoria. It seemed so fitting to him that he could only be loved in the dead of the night by the dirt.


End file.
